


Ain't Like Dusting Crops

by littledust



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the saddest, most pathetic girl not currently airing on TV," Sonny proclaims. "Twenty years from now, you will get nostalgic for the most fulfilling date of your life, which was that time you put an anonymous Valentine in Vanessa’s locker."</p>
<p>(Rule 63!Usnavi/Vanessa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Like Dusting Crops

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my tumblr backlog and it made me laugh too much not to repost here.

"You are the saddest, most pathetic girl not currently airing on TV," Sonny proclaims. "Twenty years from now, you will get nostalgic for the most fulfilling date of your life, which was that time you put an anonymous Valentine in Vanessa’s locker."

"How do you remember that? You were ten!" Usnavi says, mortified. Embarrassment doesn’t prevent her from giving Sonny a noogie for his insubordination. "I don’t even know if she likes girls, much less the nerdy chick from the bodega," she sighs. Vanessa has been the leading lady of her dreams since forever, with the hair and the legs and the smile and the big… dreams.

"Everybody knows you like her! Did you forget the part where your quinceañera doubled as your coming out party?" Sonny rolls his eyes and opens a bag of chips as sarcastically as possible, every crinkle of cellophane more disdainful than the last. "She’s just waiting for you to make a move. She’s saying, _Ay, Usnavi, if only there was a beautiful girl who could be my Han Solo!_ ”

The whole idea is ridiculous, but Usnavi’s brain goes to a place where Vanessa is wearing a gold metal bikini, so she really can’t complain.


End file.
